The Straggler
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Enjolras can't understand why the artist hangs around all the time, it's not like he's invested in the meetings or anything. He just hangs out and makes a nuisance of himself. Enjoltaire.


**Meeting 1**

Full attendance, and then some. I see faces I don't recognize. This is good, we might be able to do something with a crowd this large. Only two people left in the middle of the meeting today, and one of them left due to a phone call I can only assume is important.

Today I discussed student rights, starting at dress code. It's a common interest and affects everyone, so it made for a very good, inclusive topic of conversation. I would much prefer to talk about bigger things, but this will have to do, for now.

**Meeting 2**

Almost full attendance, and a few stragglers from before. Here's to hoping they'll sign on as part of the assembly. But I'm not about to hold my breath. This is college students we're talking about. How many of them will be concerned with reforms to the school? Unless, of course, we continue to keep our eyes on attainable goals and topics that vaguely interest many people.

I don't want this assembly to be a "vague interest" discussion forum, however. We have to move on from dress codes and meal choices, sometime.

Today we went over dress code reform ideas, again. And actually did talk about meal choices, and the availability of vegetarian, vegan, and lactose-free meal choices. This garnered some buzz that is continuing even after the meeting. Tomorrow I hope to use dress code reforms as a way to get into a talk about student rights.

**Meeting 3**

Full attendance, again. But less stragglers. We may have lost a signed-on member, but we gained one as well, so it turned out for the best, I think.

Near the door, one of the stragglers likes to just sort of hover. He doesn't add anything to the conversation, but he seems to be taking notes. I've decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, for now, but I hope he'll stop hovering.

We talked about dress code reform and vending machine prices and cafeteria prices. I think it went rather well, for being a conversation largely dependent on wallet talk. At least the assembly seems to care about money. I'm not sure if I'd be able to get anywhere with the group if the lot of them were just... apathetic.

**Meeting 4**

Full attendance, a few people signed up, and it seems we're down to the last stragglers. I wished I had something bigger to talk about today, as a sort of last shove to get those stragglers to sign up and be a real part of the assembly. But beggars can't be choosers, and since this is only the fourth meeting, I decided to continue playing it a little safer than I might, otherwise.

That guy who hovers by the door is still around, but this meeting he spent leaned up against the wall next to the door instead of hovering. I don't think his pad of paper is for note taking, but I'm trying not to judge. He's a bit of a distraction.

Today we had an overview of the previous topics, and I gave a report on the headway we were making with dress code reform. The school seems willing to listen to us, for now, if a bit wary. I should like to think that they are right to be wary. As the students of this college, we have rights and, as long as we are willing to uphold them and go through with a drastic measure or two, the school board will have to weigh its options when dealing with us.

**Meeting 5**

It's the beginning of the second month of this assembly's existence. We've made headway in dress code reform and food choices available in the cafeteria. But the school board isn't quite ready to haggle about vendor and food prices with us. We'll take what we can get. For now.

Full attendance, and no stragglers (but for one, and he hasn't signed anything – not a petition, not a sign up sheet – he just does not sign things). It's about time that we start attempting to attract new members, I think, since all we currently have are the regulars. I'll consult my second and third in command on the matter of attracting fresh students to the assembly. We should still be a bit wary of drastic measures, but it can't hurt to be a bit more active outside of the weekly meetings.

The fellow at the door was there, again. I asked my second in command, Combeferre, to check up on him for me and it turns out he's not taking notes at all. He's drawing, through the entire meeting. I can't say that I'm pleased, but I also can't say that there aren't any advantages to having the interest, tentatively, of an art student.

We have dropped dress codes talk, this week. We have achieved enough, in that matter, and it's definitely time to move on to other things. We talked a little about food choice availability, again, but shelved the money-related conversations until a later, unspecified date.

**Meeting 6**

Semi-full attendance, plus our straggler.

He sat at the table this week, which was a little more "team" of him. But he still doesn't sign the petitions or sign ups or volunteer sheets. I'm starting to wonder why he's even here. Surely an uninterested party could find something more interesting to do on his Monday evenings? But who am I to complain? Numbers are strength, for an assembly.

Today, I proposed that we take up a volunteer day and pick up litter around the school. It's menial, yes, but it gets the assembly out where other students can see us. We might find a few environmentally conscious students who would like to join our ranks. The assembly was unanimous in agreeing to the litter pick up. (Except the straggler who voiced no opinion, one way or the other.)

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 6**

Almost the entirety of the assembly showed up for the litter pick up. I gave a little pep talk and sent them all off.

I put myself in charge of doling out the equipment, and it was while completing the self-appointed task that I noticed that the straggler had come along to the event. He didn't offer a hand to help, but there he was – sitting on the garden wall, sketching. Combeferre offered him equipment, which he declined. In a moment of ill-advised irritation, I went over to him, myself, and demanded that he help. Strangely, he put away his sketch pad and pencils and did as I asked.

Maybe Combeferre's a little soft.

The activity was a success. We gained three assembly members and the good opinions of many students and faculty members. I'm thinking about proposing that this be made a monthly thing. Just to show activity in the community we are advocating for.

**Meeting 7**

Full attendance, and a few new stragglers. Of course, the artist is still there – it occurs to me that I know the names of all the members and a few of the new stragglers, but I do not know his name. The artist's. But I have better things to do than interact with him again.

Today's talk was an overview of the supplementary activities from yesterday, a review of food choices, and the introduction of the once-monthly idea for community volunteering. There was an almost majority vote in favour of the volunteering. One vote against.

Courfeyrac – my third in command – told me, later, that the vote against was our straggler. He looked like he might be trouble, eventually.

**Meeting 8**

Full attendance couldn't last, but we had almost everyone. We lost another member, but got signs of interest from a small handful of students from across campus. We had fewer stragglers this meeting than we did during the seventh meeting, and our usual straggler has migrated to a chair on the other side of the table.

Today he had a camera, and I've never seen someone take so many unnecessary photos. Combeferre encouraged me to be civil if I felt the need to ask him to stop taking pictures, but I still had better things to do than interact with him.

As a group, we decided to have the next supplementary activity after the second meeting of next month. The two events in the running are another day of litter clean-up and a day of safety awareness. I'm leaning, personally, towards the former choice. Purely because we are still trying to gain attendance and safety awareness doesn't usually seem all that popular unless the safety awareness group in question is giving out free stuff. We can't give out anything but fliers at this point, as we have no funds for the assembly.

Note to self: take up issue of assembly funds with the school board.

**Meeting 9**

Full attendance, but only the odd straggler. And our usual straggler. It is the beginning of the third month of the assembly's existence and I still have no idea what the artist's name is, just that – when fliers were brought up at this meeting – he offered the photos he'd taken last week for use on the fliers, if we wanted them.

_Enjolras, he offered them to you, not the group._

**Courfeyrac, please don't write on Enjolras' notes.**

_Combeferre, don't tell me what to do._

We accepted the offer of the photos for use on the fliers and discussed formatting and wording a little bit. Fliers was our priority, for this meeting. But we briefly revisited dress code, with the changing weather in mind, and set food choices aside as a success. We put the monetary items back on the table for discussion, along with assembly funds. Or rather, assembly fundraiser options.

The board denied the assembly official funding.

**Meeting 10**

Full attendance and lots of curious stragglers (some which didn't stay very long), this week. And the regular, of course. His name is Grantaire and he's an insufferable cynic, I won't be trying to talk to him again any time soon. My name is not Apollo, for heaven's sake. Anyway. The fliers did their job in attracting new blood. We had several sign ups by the end of the day, and several more interested stragglers.

We managed to fill out the petitions for cafeteria and vending machine pricing.

The supplementary activity has been decided. We will have another day of litter clean-up, and we had a sheet specifically for sign ups to help with the clean up. We hope to have these full by the time we actually have the event. Make the movement bigger.

Note to self: Personally deliver the petitions to the board.

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 10**

The sign up sheets were nearly full, and just about everyone on them and from the assembly were able to come. I handed out jobs and equipment as I did last time and, to save confusion, I handed people the same jobs as they'd had last time, if I could.

The straggler was there, with his camera, and I was pretty sure his camera's memory was half full of pictures of me. Is that presumptuous of me?

_Yes, it is._

**Courfeyrac, you need to keep your notes on separate pages.**

_No, I don't._

The day went well, as the last one did. There were very few hiccups (getting the straggler to take a job was a very minor hiccup, for example) and we got a lot of good press from the student paper. The school is taking notice of the assembly.

**Meeting 11**

Grantaire, the straggler, was in the assembly's designated meeting room before anyone else. We found him asleep in one of the chairs. The chair I usually use, actually. No one disturbed him, however, since there did not seem to be a point.

Out of curiosity – and because he left it out – I flipped through his sketch book. He's a talented artist (I begrudgingly admit), but it rather perturbs me how every sketch he draws at a meeting is of me.

Anyway, we had full attendance, plus stragglers, and new sign ups. The assembly is getting pretty big and I'm thinking about breaking it down into two separate assemblies. I prefer to have twenty people or less around, if I can. It makes keeping their attention easier.

I brought up the idea of splitting the assembly into two sub-assemblies, both of which I would talk to separately, and possibly on separate matters. Get more things done in a shorter amount of time. The assembly favoured the idea and we spent the rest of the meeting on this and an overview of the supplementary activities from the previous week.

Grantaire woke up two thirds of the way through the meeting and picked up his sketch pad. He was still in my chair and not about to move anywhere, so I continued to ignore his presence.

_Someone pays a lot of attention to the artist!_

**Courfeyrac, if you would please just attach a sticky note instead, if you really must interact with Enjorlas.**

_Combeferre, Combeferre! Do you see what's happening?! The artist calls him "Apollo" for god's sake! Enjolras, you grumpy bastard, you better be seeing what I'm seeing._

**I really am serious, Courfeyrac.**

[You both need to stop writing on my notes.]

**Meeting 12**

We've split the assembly into two sub-assemblies, which I will be manning on two separate days of the week. Today was a bit of a confusion, getting everyone where they needed to be and straightening out days, but it was a success.

Grantaire showed up, and I'm not sure what to do with the stragglers except just let them be, whichever sub-assembly they might be in. Speaking of: Our regular straggler napped in the corner instead of paying any attention at all.

In the first sub-assembly, Combeferre will be my second.

In the second sub-assembly, Courfeyrac will be my second.

Today was not very productive, outside of arranging the sub-assemblies. But it had to be done, and it was nice to have it done before the start of next month's meetings.

**Meeting 13.1**

Largely, everyone who was supposed to show up, showed up. Plus Grantaire and his camera.

We talked about dress codes again, to feel productive while feeling out the new groupings. I planned to bring up the food choices thing on Wednesday, when the next sub-assembly would meet.

**Meeting 13.2**

I don't think Grantaire got the memo, as he showed up today, too.

Again, almost everyone who was supposed to show up did show up.

We talked about food choices.

I saw Grantaire sketching again, and my thoughts turned, unbidden, to the sketchbook with so many copies of my face drawn into it. Courfeyrac was a nuisance about it.

Note to self: Figure out a way to make Courfeyrac behave better.

**Meeting 14.1**

At this point, I'd be more concerned if Grantaire didn't show up for meetings.

We started discussing this sub-assembly's plans for the supplementary activity. We decided on safety awareness, after a few arguments (and snorts on the part of Grantaire).

**Meeting 14.2**

Of course Grantaire was there. But I think he was hungover. I hate to admit concern for such a troublemaker, but the way he kept his head on the table and covered it with both arms made me want to talk slower and quieter.

I was later told, by assembly members standing in the back, that I had been speaking too softly for them to hear what I was saying. Regardless, this sub-assembly managed to agree on a supplementary activity of animal rights campaigning to be had at the end of the month.

**Meeting 15.1**

Grantaire's always around. I wonder why.

We conversed productively and laid out the ideas for the coming supplementary activity.

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 15.1**

Grantaire showed up, but I think he showed up to make fun of the florescent colours that were employed. Which didn't stop him from taking largely flattering photography of the assembly. We had members from both assemblies.

**Meeting 15.2**

Grantaire didn't have his sketchbook or camera, today. He looked a little lost without it, so I had Courfeyrac offer him paper and pen. Which he accepted. Afterward, he left both paper and pen behind and I can't say whether or not I was flattered to be cartooned like that.

**Meeting 16.1**

Grantaire brought two sketch books today. He didn't offer to show anyone anything, though. But he did stay until everyone else – but myself and Combeferre – had left.

**Meeting 16.2**

I wonder if Grantaire gets tired of going to these. And why is he lugging around two sketchbooks all of a sudden?

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 16.2**

Grantaire and his camera showed up for the animal rights campaigning, too. His jeering was a bit much, but he had shown up. So I let my irritation go, for the meanwhile.

At one point I was dozing off in the shade, and I came away from that with a Sharpie doodle on the back of my hand. It was a rose, and I wonder who did it. A large part of me thinks that it must have been Grantaire. But that seems like an unreasonable assumption, to be honest.

**Meeting 17.1**

After the meeting, Grantaire invited me over to look through the second sketch book.

I accepted.

Grantaire has a lot of talent in sketching, but even more so in coloured pencils. The entire sketchbook was filled with beautiful drawings. I was shocked at how many of them were of me, some from even before I was holding any assemblies. And here we were, beginning of the fifth month of the assemblies.

Combeferre was not invited to look through the sketchbook, and Grantaire left quickly after I'd finished looking through it.

**Meeting 17.2**

It occurs to me that, somehow, my notes on these meetings are nothing like they started out as. They're suddenly all about the straggler, Grantaire.

Who showed up hungover, again. But he almost hid it well behind his camera.

Just in case, I'd had alka-seltzer put into the first aid kit for the assemblies. In case Grantaire ever came back with a hangover. I made him drink the glass before getting on with business.

**Meeting 18.1**

Grantaire didn't come to the meeting.

I'm worried.

**Meeting 18.2**

Still no Grantaire, and now I seem to have Courfeyrac and Combeferre worrying about me. They took over the discussion duties for the past two meetings.

I don't know why I'm so worried.

**Meeting 19.1**

Another Supplementary Activity is coming up, but I'm still concerned about Grantaire.

He came to this meeting, but he didn't say anything to anyone, and he didn't bring any of his usual items, and he didn't accept the paper and pen Courfeyrac offered him.

I wondered if he would have accepted if I had offered.

**Meeting 19.2**

He was very quiet.

**Meeting 20.1**

He smiled once or twice, and he was hungover again. I wonder why he stopped bringing the sketchbook and the camera.

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 20.1**

Combeferre couldn't get him to help.

Courfeyrac couldn't get him to help.

Marius – a newer assembly member – gave it a shot, to no avail.

I caved and asked him to help.

He helped.

**Meeting 20.2**

Courfeyrac is trying to convince me that Grantaire has a crush on me. I find it difficult to believe. And he still doesn't have his usual items with him.

**Supplementary Activity, to Meeting 20.2**

He's around again, and this time with his camera.

He asked me if I wanted to use it.

I took pictures and they weren't half as nice as the ones he took, but it was still – dare I say? – fun. He helped out with very little prompting, this time.

I was later told that he never lets people touch his camera.

**Meeting 21.1**

He stayed after the meeting until the room was almost empty, then left, quietly.

**Meeting 21.2**

I wonder if he's avoiding me?

**Meeting 22.1**

This time Combeferre left with the crowds, which left me alone with Grantaire for a short while. Nothing happened, he didn't say anything.

**Meeting 22.2**

Courfeyrac pulled the exact same thing as Combeferre. This time me and Grantaire talked for a bit. It was nice to hear him talking, willingly, again.

**Note to Reader**

I will not be at Meeting 23.1 as I have been asked out by the cynical artist, Grantaire, on a date to a museum exhibit that closes on Tuesday. Yes, Courfeyrac, he liked me. Yes, Combeferre, I'm leaving it to you.

And note to Courfeyrac in particular: if I ever hear that you are showing these notes around, I will not hesitate to murder you. Yes, Grantaire told on you. Yes, I'm unhappy. Yes, you should probably be a bit worried about how I'll act.

**Meeting 23.2**

The meeting went well, except for Grantaire's comments. He's insufferable. I can't stand him. I would like him to leave me alone but he won't. And he's back to taking photographs every other word that is spoken!

He's horrible.

We have another date Friday.


End file.
